The Sole Swordsman of the Bloody Mist
by The What If Factor
Summary: Had Dan Kato lived and become Hokage, had Minato not been the one to rescue Kushina, Naruto would become something of legend. Here is that legend. Naruto Uzumaki, son of Yagura and Kushina, Jinchuuriki to the Three-Headed Guardian Beast, and master swordsman. Slight Devil May Cry Crossover. Not a Major crossover.


I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry.

Naruto Uzumaki walked silently along a road, deep in his own thoughts. Perhaps it was the fact that he was journeying to Konohagakure No Sato that he was having the thoughts that he was. He thought of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and the stories that she told him of Konoha. It was an evil place. Deceitful to the core. She had been given to Konohagakure by her own clan, so that she could be made into the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki after Mito Uzumaki, due to her chakra. Though reluctant, she had been made into a Jinchuuriki.

And then, Kumogakure struck. In an attempt to covet the Kyuubi for themselves, they kidnapped Kushina before she could become a genin for Konoha. Later, Kushina discovered the Minato Namikaze had been dispatched by the Yondaime Hokage, Dan Kato, to rescue her. But that was only later, after she had been saved. The Sandaime Mizukage's spy ring inside of Kumogakure had discovered the plan to kidnap the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Of course he wanted to covet that power for his own village. And so, he had dispatched his own shinobi. A fellow Jinchuuriki, Yagura. Yagura rescued Kushina, and would later become her husband, the Yondaime Mizukage, and Naruto's father. Yagura and Kushina had given birth to Naruto on October Tenth. He was now fifteen years old.

A few years after Naruto's birth, word that the Uchiha Clan had been exterminated reached Yagura's ears. Kushina grew paranoid at the news, knowing the power behind the Uchiha's eyes, and knowing that their was more to the killings that just a genocidal massacre. So, using her Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu abilities, she placed seals on Yagura, herself and Naruto, preventing any type of technique or doujutsu from controlling them.

Then, someone became angry. An Uchiha, no doubt. Someone snuck to Yumegakure and unleashed their guardian, the Three-Headed Guardian Beast. A chakra being completely on par with the Biju. It had, miraculously, traveled all the way to Kirigakure and attacked, for no reason. A man in an orange, black flamed, mask had attacked Yagura during the commotion. In retaliation, Kushina used Fuuinjutsu to seal the Three-Headed Guardian Beast into her son, Naruto. Then, she had joined her husband on the battlefield and overwhelmed the masked man, who retreated.

Shortly thereafter, Naruto had entered the academy. But he had no intention of staying. One month after he joined, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist revolted in an attempt to overthrow the Village of the Bloody Mist. Yagura and Kushina had annihilated the attempted Coup D'etat, sending them all to their early graves. Kushina had sealed the seven swords into their sealing scroll. And the next day, when Naruto slaughtered the entire graduating class of the Bloody Mist, Kaguya had bestowed them to his son as a graduation gift.

Now, the teenager found himself on his way to Konohagakure for the Chunin Exams. Not because he himself needed to participate in the them. No, he was past the rank of Genin. Past the rank of Chunin. He was accompanying the two teams that were being sent on behalf of Kirigakure. Just anything during the exams went astray.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. The Uzumaki Clan's dominant allele for red hair had rang true in Naruto, as he wielded wildly spiky red hair. The shape of his eyes and face were inherited from his mother. His eyes themselves were the same as Yagura's pink pupilless eyes. Six whisker marks marred his cheeks, and a 'scar' trailed down underneath his left eye. They were tell-tales of the chakra that had transferred from the Sanbi and Kyuubi to Naruto when he was conceived.

He wore his Kirigakure hiatate sideways on his skull He wore a sleeveless black, high collared, shirt. Over this he wore a red trench coat. The coat had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist. He wore a pair of black shinobi pants and a pair of black toeless boots with a red strip going up them.

His right arm was bandaged in white from the tips of his fingers all the way up to his elbow underneath his coat sleeve. His arm was red, cracked down the middle with cracks running off the sides with an eerie blue light shining through. The fingers glowed the same eerie blue. The arm looked entirely demonic. It was the tell-tale of having the Three-Headed Guardian Beast sealed inside of him.

Strapped to his back was a Katana with an oval ornate bronze guard. The tsuka-ito of the sword seemed to be braided from white and black material. The blade featured intricate ornaments, the most notable being a relief of a dragon at the end of the hilt.

The scabbard of the sword was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also featured a yellow sageo, which he sometimes used to tie the sword to his waist. Naruto himself had created the katana. After countless hours throwing himself into the studies of forgery, mythology, and fuuinjutsu, he had created Yamato. His own personal sword.

With the use of fuuinjutsu, Yamato mimicked some of the fabled abilities of the Kusanagi No Tsurugi, and the Totsuka No Tsurugi. Along with these abilities, Yamato had its own special abilities, also made possible through the use of fuuinjutsu.

Trailing the dirt road with Naruto was his comrade, Mei Terumi. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short with one covering the right eye, and two were long crossing each other over her bust, just under her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front right-side from the waist down. The dress only covered the upper parts of her arms and the underside of her breasts.

Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes and purple lipstick. Mei was three years Naruto's senior, at the age of eighteen.

"It's been a long time since we were here for our Chunin Exams, hasn't it, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto's pink eyes glanced to Mei slowly. There was a seductive tone behind the auburn haired woman's voice. Then again, there was always a seductive tone behind Mei's voice.

"It's been seven years." Naruto returned, seemingly disinterested. His voice made the genin before him shuffle awkwardly. Naruto was hailed as a Demon in Kirigakure. By no means an insult. Birthed to two Jinchuuriki, being a Jinchuuriki himself, a master swordsmen and a monster with no remorse on the battlefield, he was the epitome of a role model to genin and jounin alike. The 'Sole Swordsman of the Bloody Mist', they called him.

Mei smirked at Naruto's voice. It was deep, and a little raspy. She found herself revelling in it perhaps a little more than she should have. But she was okay with that.

"That's as far as you go right now." A voice spoke out as a Chunin landed in front of the group. Naruto eyed him for a moment before frowning deeply. Iruka Umino, Chunin for Konohagakure. He held no true relevance in the Bingo Book, because he had simply found a career in being an Academy Instructor.

Naruto glanced to Konoha's gates, looming high overhead. "I'm sorry to stop you." The chunin admitted as he smiled. "It's just standard protocol, to make sure that you have all of the documentary needed to enter the village for the Chunin Exams." Naruto reached inside of his trenchcoat before he produced a small stack of papers, complete with color photography.

"Kirigakure's representatives." Naruto stated as Iruka nodded.

"Right. Sorry about that. Protocol, you know?"

"I know." Naruto stated as he brushed past the chunin, followed quickly by the remaining Kirigakure shinobi. "I'm a Jounin after all." Iruka's eyes widened at the statement that the teen was a Jounin for the Village of the Bloody Mist. Turning around to observe the Kirigakure shinobi, Iruka already found them long gone.

"Jou… nin…?"

Naruto and Mei shuffled through the village of Konohagakure. The two genin teams had departed to check themselves into the Chunin Exams officially. "Just think." Mei spoke as they brushed passed civilians. "If Minato had rescued Lady Kushina, you could be a yellow haired blue eyed boy obsessed with the color orange with the Kyuubi sealed inside you with an arsenal of two to three jutsu."

"Yes." Naruto replied very dryly to the joke as his eyes narrowed. "And you may have been a thirty year old unmarried Kage who got mad at the mention of her age and marriage if that were the case." The red headed Jinchuuriki dodged sideways as Mei swung her fist angrily at him.

"Don't make jokes like that! I'm going to get married before I'm thirty, moron!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response as a frown tugged at the corners of his lips. As they rounded a fence corner, they came upon the scenario of Konoha shinobi standing off against Sunagakure shinobi.

Among them, Kankuro and Temari, the Yondaime Kazekage's children. Kankuro held the Sandaime Hokage's grandson by his scarf in his right hand, which was more than likely the cause of the friction. Across from them were a pink haired girl that Naruto had never heard of before, and the Yondaime Hokage's daughter. Mito Kato, named after Mito Uzumaki, was the daughter of Dan Kato and Tsunade Senju, though she looked exactly like her mother by all account.

Mito wore her blonde hair in a high ponytail as her brown eyes observed the scene intently. She wore a green kimono like attire, with a fishnet top underneath. A dark blue obi was tied around the waist and she had red armbands on her wrists. By all depictions, it was the same type of attire Tsunade herself had worn as a genin. Behind the two kunoichi were two small academy children.

In the tree overlooking the entire scene was Sasuke Uchiha, the 'Last Uchiha'. Near him was Gaara No Sabaku, also the Yondaime Kazekage's child. Almost all eyes fell on Naruto and Mei as they came to a halt. Naruto looked on with disinterest before he turned around and began to walk away. Mei followed suit. "Not interested in the bloodshed?" Mei questioned.

"Between Konoha and Suna?" Naruto asked in response. "Not in the slightest. Nothing would have happened anyway. Konoha and Suna are both far too soft. They'll throw insults back and forth. Then, the Kazekage's son will drop the Sandaime's grandson and it'll all be over. It's typical." Naruto halted a moment, before cracking his neck. "Most of them… Anyways."

"Hey, you two, hold on!"


End file.
